Dream Day
by LuciaLunar
Summary: Its about Ash, Misty, and Brock on a day called Dream Day where you make a dream come true. Misty's is to shop untill she droups, Brock's is to get a date with the sexyest girl in their is and Ash's is a secret!
1. Ash's Dream

HI! Ok....this is my first POKEMON fic! It has   
nothing to do with the pokemon but just like Ash and Misty  
you know the people! Disclamer: I don't own anything!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dream Day  
  
  
  
"Come on you guys I still want to shop!" Misty  
yelled at Ash and Brock. They all lived in New York now, but Ash's mom,  
and Profeser Oak still lived in Palet Town.It was dream day a holiday, (I don't know if its real)  
so every one got to make a dream come true. But it has to be under the law.   
Misty's dream was that she, Ash, and Brock go shoping and the boys had to carry  
every thing she bought and they had to pay for every thing! Brock's dream was   
to get a date with the most beautiful and sexest girl in their college, Carrie Duffy. Nobody  
knows what Ash's is besides Ash. A few hours later they all sat down to rest when  
Ash asked,  
  
  
"Hey Misty why don't you let us make our dreams come true?!"   
Misty looked at Ash who looked sooooooooooo sleepy. She smiled and nodded. As soon as   
she nodded Brock went straght into the coffe house where Carrie usally is and waited for her.  
Ash laughed then went to his apartment what was in his college. He lived with Brock and Misty  
was accross the hall from them. Ash went in and saw that he had three messages. Two were from his  
mom saying that last time he visted her Ash left some of his clothes there, and she wanted to know  
if he had washed his laundry. Ash went into the laundry room. There were miles of clothes on the   
floor and a note from misty saying that it was his and Brock's turn to do the laundry! Ash rolled  
his eyes and went into his room. When he was laying on his bed he thought of what he wanted on Dream  
Day.  
  
When Misty got home she found a card on the floor. She picked it up  
and opened it. The card said Misty on the front. It had beautiful handwriting. It was the kind in the  
17 hundreds. She started reading and smiled, it said,  
  
Dear Misty,  
"Go to Central Park soon. I will have a white rose in my jacket.  
I might be a little late but please stay there untill we meet.  
Luv,   
Someone you won't expect."  
  
  
Misty looked at the letter again and rushed to the park with a book in hand!  
  
  
  
A few hours later Misty was at the park sitting on a bench. Ash  
saw her and started walking twords her. She stoped reading to see who was in her sunlight, when   
she saw Ash she smiled but was dissapointed. She wanted to see who wrote the letter. She looked at  
Ash in a weird way, he was wearing something he never wears. A black leather jacket. He looked   
funny in one since it's Ash, but he looked cute. Misty giggled as she saw him, but looked back and  
asked,  
  
"Hi Ash, did you see the note I left you on the door?" Ash had a serious   
look on his face like something was really going to happen.   
  
"Ash?" she asked. Ash said nothing. He just stared at her. Misty started   
getting really worried when Ash pulled a white rose out of his jacket. Misty couldn't breath while  
she looked at the beautiful white rose. She remembered the letter. "Someone you won't expect" it said.  
Misty jumped up and started walking away from Ash, but as she stoped to think of what she was doing  
she went to Ash and wispered in his ear,  
  
"I will wait for you at home Ash." She slowly turned and walked away. 


	2. Brock's Answer

Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first one of Dream Day! Heres  
part 2! Disclamer: I don't own anything.  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dream Day Chapter 2  
  
  
When Misty got home it was only 5 minutes later Ash walked  
in. Misty was already siting on the couch, Ash walked over and sat next to her. As soon as he did  
she got up and walked around. She looked so confused. Ash closed his eyes, relaxed, smiled, then  
laughed. Misty spun around and asked,  
  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Ash opened his eyes then said,  
  
  
"No...I just think your cute when you are confused...." Misty blused and  
started walking around again. Ash didn't say anything but smiled as she walked every where.  
  
  
"Ash I'm just....just...confused, I mean..." Misty was cut off by her tears.  
Once Ash saw one tear droup he rushed to her and huged her. Misty just went in to his arms and huged  
him back. She was crying on his sholder when Ash sqweezed her tighter. Misty's tears grew down when she   
looked in Ash's big brown eyes. She kissed him.  
  
  
  
At the coffe place...  
  
  
Brock was sitting down waiting for Carie to come in! He was shaking and  
studdering! Finally the "princess" as what Brock called her, came in. She was wearing a very very short  
black mini skirt, and a pink short sleeve shirt with Princess on it. She came and sat next to Brock and  
said,  
  
  
"Um.....whats your name again? Oh who cares! What do you want?" Brock loved her  
looks but her personality could have used some work.  
  
  
"Um...I'm...I'm...uh..I forgot....um...since its you know dream day...uh..will  
you go...um...out on a date with me?" Brock said very slowly. Carie laughed very hard! She almost fell off  
the chair!  
  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!? YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN NAME!  
HA! LIKE I WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!" Carie said that so loud every one there was watching them! Brock  
turned a deep red and said,  
  
  
"Well...it is dream day! And...I thought that ment you had to listin to me...because  
thats my dream..." Carie was still gigiling about it. It took an hour for Brock to finally get Carie to say  
yes but he did it!   
  
  
  
Ok hi! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T PUT ANY STORIES OUT! I have been really busy!  
well anyways...I know this chapter is really short but the next chapter (whitch I know what is going to happen)  
starts here. so I will put it out today or tomorrow! Please R&R! oh and if any of you don't mind tell me girls  
if you would date Brock. Thanks! 


	3. I Wonder Where Brock Is...

This story is really short! But finally!!!! I'm sick and I'm home so I get to write another chapter! But now I'm going to have a lot of home work...T_Tu......I don't own anything! That's my disclaimer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Day Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Misty closed her eyes as Ash kissed her sweetly on her neck. She giggled as he tickled her softly on her stomach.  
  
"I wonder where Brock is..." Ash thought as he still kissed her. Misty was wondering the same thing. It was 3:00 in the morning and Brock STILL wasn't home.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes as the drunk Carie laughed and fell down.  
  
"BROCK I FELL DOWN! ISN'T THAT HILARIOUS!?" Carie yelled like Brock was deaf. Brock and Carie were at a bar Carie loved. She had a little too many drinks and was all over the floor. Brock couldn't believe that Carie acted like this. He imagined her to be sweet as an angel like her looks. She was the exact opposite. "Come on Carie, I'll take you home." Brock whispered into her ear.  
  
Carie took a while but jumped into Brock's car.  
  
"The baaaaaabbbbbiiiiiieeeeeeessssssss oooonnn the buuussssssssss gooooooooooooooooooooooo waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh waaahhhhhhhhh wahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Carie sang as Brock stopped at her apartment.  
  
"Come on Brock! I'll show you my house!" She said as she feel over a hedge.  
  
"Excuse me! Oh your a HEDGE!" Again Brock rolled his eyes and carried her through the door.  
  
A few stair flights later, Brock found Carie's floor.  
  
"Carie, what room number is your apartment?" Brock asked Carie who was asleep on his shoulder. "This is hopeless!" Brock said to himself. Brock put down Carie in a chair that was in the hallway (I don't know why there was a chair) and went to the nearest room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and an old women with face cream galore on was in sight.  
  
"Excuse me miss but what apartment number is Carie Duffy's? See she kind of had a little too much to..." Brock was cut off by the hideous women's screaming voice.  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT CARIE'S NUMBER IS AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING! YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed probably waking every one up in the apartments.  
  
"Miss, I just want to put Carie back in her apartment. She's asleep and I don't want to wake her." Brock tried to tell her but her eyes widened and she screamed,  
  
"PERRY! PERRY! YOUNG MAN MY HUSBAND HAS A GUN! HE WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE! PERRY!!!!"  
  
"I'm sure he does have a gun and for all I know he shot if off while you were screaming you freak." Brock thought to himself. A large man wearing striped pajamas that were too small for him came with a gun. Brock just about wet his pants when he aimed it at him.  
  
"THIS MAN WANTS TO KNOW WHERE CARIE LIVES!!! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" The "lady" screamed at her husband. He put down his gun and said very sleepily,  
  
"Carie's apartment is straight down the hall. It's the last one."  
  
"Thanks!" Brock said picking up Carie. He took one look at the couple was shivered. The women was hitting her husband but obviously it didn't hurt him he just kept walking. Brock looked through Carie's purse and found the key. He opened the door and dropped her in amazement. Carie didn't know how to do laundry! All her clothes were on the ground from when she was 2 to now! Melted chocolate was on the couch and something was moving underneath a big candy rapper. Carie woke up and said  
  
"Brock wanna come in?" Carie asked sweetly. Brock looked at her then at her messy apartment. Something tickled his leg. He looked down to see a big, hairy rat!!!  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!!!!" Brock wiped his leg and the rat flew in the air. Carie looked at the rat then looked at Brock to find he was gone.  
  
  
  
I'll write the rest later!! Please review! 


End file.
